


Warmth

by HunniLibra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, man idk I just felt like writting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunniLibra/pseuds/HunniLibra
Summary: Some fluff in hopes my writers block will leave me...





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff in hopes my writers block will leave me...

He’s so warm.

Illia never had that in the tower. The stone walls were devoid of such things. Templars patrolling through darkened halls seemed to leech what little heat there was as they passed. Moth eaten blankets could only do so much in the night. Their heavy wool robes the only comfort one had back in that prison. 

But he, he was so different. He radiated warmth, like the days in Antiva he spoke so fondly of. He smelled like it too. Spicy, a natural mixture of musk and rich earth. Like the grassy meadows she always dreamed of as a child. He was like summertime, laying there on top of her. A comforting weight kissing her softly in their post-coital haze. It was like basking in the sun. Where his lips touched she burned, fingers laying trails of fire on her soft flesh. He drove away the chill from her bones so effortlessly. What she would give to never let this end...

"Mi amor?" His thick lit tickling her pointed ear. It twitched smacking his nose gently pulling a raspy chuckle from him. "Are you quite sure I'm not squishing you?"

"Mmhmm." Illia nodded wrapping her arms around his solid shoulders idly tracing his scars and tattoos along his back with a finger. "I don't want you to move." She giggled. She felt him smile against her neck, teeth nipping her jaw playfully.

"Good. I think I'm too spent to." His lashes fluttered shut as his breath evened out, arms encasing her. Illia sighed contently scratching his scalp as he rested. His body heat lulling her in to a doze. The camp around them quiet. The roar of the fire muffling the sound of Sten and Alistar talking while on patrol. They really should be resting but it seemed like the whole camp was jittery.

"Zevran." She murmured staring at the orange glow spanning across her tent.

"Si mi estrella?"

"Will you go with me to the Landsmeet tomorrow?"

The assassin moaned shifting to his forearms to look into her eyes. He read the fear there, fingers racking though his hair trembling. He saw it when he entered her tent earlier that evening and had tried his best to alleviate it. It had worked. At least for a while it seems.

"I-" Illia blushed under his raised brow, words bubbling out uncontrollably. "I am torn. If things go ass up I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt in the crossfire. But at the same time. I know how skilled you are and to worry like this is an insult to your talents. But yet here I am," She chuckled. "worrying."

Zevran looked down at her his heart clenching at the thought of her caring for him so. He had to fight hard against the smile threatening to break free knowing it would not help the mood. "I would be offended if you didn't bring me along." He hummed kissing her nose. His large hands cupping her cheeks, trailing his lips down her face. "You have no need to worry about what will not happen. These frivolous talks will go smoothly with me by your side of course. Alistar with offend the nobility. Wynn will scold me for staring too long at your rear, and  _hopefully_ Shale will squish a few of Logan's men, all on accident I assure you." Illia snorted rolling her eyes as his lips brushed her forehead. "Simple, clean, and without staining your pretty little robes." 

He paying careful attention to the corner of her lips after that pulling a faint smile from her as he peppered her with affection. Her lips parted blowing minty breath into his face when she laughed. Zevran took advantage slipping his tongue into her mouth swallowing her mirth. They parted leisurely some time later both breathing hard. Eyes hooded and heated. He crushed her beneath him parting her legs to hook them around his narrow hips. Illia whimpered trying to pull him closer wishing they were inseparable. The heat was returning starting deep in her chest, blunt teeth branding her neck as he ground himself against her core.

"But such worries are for another time. Right now- right now is for us yes?"  

 


End file.
